


Anything to Keep Your Job

by mottsforthots



Series: Random Keanu Fics [2]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: CEO, CEO Keanu, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fast Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Young Keanu Reeves, Your Boss - Freeform, blowjob, hesitant at first, kinkyish, slow build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: You're late again for your job. Expecting to have the usual conversation with your boss, Winston, you're surprised to find the CEO of the law firm you work for waiting for you. In an attempt to keep your job, you tell Mister Reeves you'll do anything to keep your job. And you really mean anything...My friend Georgie gave me this idea so credits to her for letting me write her horny thoughts!





	Anything to Keep Your Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this! It was a little tough trying to write this one honestly because it's an authoritative figure suggesting sexual favors in order for you to keep your job and that's a little touchy, but I tried my best to make it 100% consensual. Hope y'all enjoy! xx

You wake up a little dazed, faintly aware of an annoying sound going off in your ear. When you fully come to, you realize it's the sound of your alarm. Lazily, you slap your hand on top of it and blink a few times. Your phone buzzes and you wipe the crusties out of your eyes before you grab for it, wondering who on earth is texting this early. For some reason, the bedroom looks brighter than usual but you don't give it much thought. 

It's when you see your phone swarmed with messages and calls from co-workers and your boss that you realize you've overslept. "Fuck!" You yelp, jumping out of your bed and hurrying to your closet. You pull on the first top you see, a white button up, and your black pencil skirt. The easiest black heels to slip on are next and you're busy combing your fingers through your hair as you run for the bathroom.

You grab the brush on your sink and give your hair a few descent strokes before grabbing your toothbrush and pushing way too much toothpaste on it. The foam that comes out of your moth after the rapid brushing of our teeth makes you look rabid, but you have no time to laugh at how it looks. Your button up is still unbuttoned, so you shove the stick of deodorant up your armpits and button the shirt hastily afterwards.

The kitchen is next and you grab an apple from the counter, already awake enough to skip coffee. By the time you tuck your button up into the pencil skirt, you've got your briefcase in hand and you're halfway out the door. Your keys are barely being held by your mouth as you flee for the stairs rather than the elevator. 

You catch a glimpse of yourself on the way down and briefly think, 'I don't actually look that bad.' Thank god you parked your car close to the stairs, it's waiting for you patiently despite your rushing attitude. You unlock the door and clamber inside, tearing through your garage to the gate, then speeding down the road in the direction of the law firm. 

Your phone vibrates again and the word BOSS lights up the screen. "Oh fuck, I'm so fired." You whimper, grabbing the phone to answer it. You hold the phone up to your ear and all Winston says is, "My office when you get here." He hangs up afterwards and you let out a cry of distress, tossing your phone back into the cup holder.

Thankfully, you make it in one piece with no flashing lights behind you. You clutch your briefcase and jog towards the large revolving glass door, pushing inside with all your might. Your friend Joanna who works the receptionist desk just rolls her eyes and shakes her head fondly at you. This isn't the first time you've been late, but you're awfully sure it'll be the last. "Winston wants to see you in his-" "Office, yeah. I know." You hiss, stopping your assistant in her sentence as she scurries up to you.

She remains quiet, but the clacking of your heels echoes throughout the entrance. "Lizzie, why don't you go wait in my office while I talk to the boss. I'll hopefully be with you soon." She nods and stays back as you step into the elevator and press the button for the top floor. 

You've only spoken to Winston once before, also for the same reason, but you know the older man has somewhat of a forgiving side. You've managed to keep your job after all. The elevator comes to a stop sooner than you'd have hoped, but you have to step out once the doors open. You hold your briefcase a little tighter, mentally cursing yourself for not leaving it with Lizzie. 

There's a receptionist with long blonde waves sitting to the side of large glass doors- the kind that are fogged though so you can't see inside at all. "Um, I'm here to speak with Mister Winston? He wanted to see me?" You state, though it's more of a question. You stare at the big doors with anxiety as she confirms your name. You nod weakly and she tells you that you can sit down while you wait. 

There's a light blue sofa across from her desk and you sit down carefully, leaving your briefcase at your feet. You decide you'll leave it outside when you go in to talk to him. You only sit for a minute before the glass door bursts open and an older man walks out in a very nice suit. "I swear, Reeves, you're going to be the end of us all!" He curses, turning away and getting into the elevator you stepped out of. You furrow your eyebrows, unfamiliar with the name and realize the man who's walked out is Winston.

Winston looks at you and just shakes his head. The doors close and you swallow hard, nervously looking to the office whose door has just closed. The receptionist coughs lightly, then begins to type noisily on her computer. "Winst- uh, Mister Reeves is ready for you." She says a few minutes later, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look at you with her own confusion.

You wonder how she knows that mystery man is ready but you guess it has something to do with the computer. You stand up and smooth out your skirt, rolling up the sleeves of you button up to your elbows before you grab the metal door handle and pull it open.

Your black heels click softly on the white marble flooring and there's a man standing with his back to you looking out of the giant window wall that makes up the back of the grand office. "Mister Reeves? You wanted to see me?" You ask hesitantly, picking your manicured nails as you take a few more steps forward, then stop just before his desk. 

The young man turns around and you realize it's the fucking CEO of the firm. 

You've seen his large painted portrait behind the receptionists desk many times. His hair is parted down the left side, gelled and combed to the right like a true professional. He's in a perfectly tailored navy suit with a white button up below the blazer, the top two buttons undone. His right hand is in his pocket cooly and when he meets your eyes, you guess he's in his young 30s. 

He's got thin glasses on and his eyebrows furrow sternly beneath them. "This is the... third time you've been late, I believe?" He says it questionably without a smile. You swallow hard and watch as he walks forward. "Yes, sir." You speak swiftly, trying to get on his good side. He takes off the glasses slowly and sets them down on the desk. "I apologize for the surprise. I'm aware you were expecting Winston. My name is Keanu Reeves, I'm the CEO of this firm. Unfortunately, I believe your boss has let others being late slide many times. That includes you.

"I actually came by today to speak with him about it. You just so happen to be the unfortunate soul who turned up late on the day of the topic's discussion." He's extremely poised and well educated; you can tell by the way he forms his sentences. "I sincerely apologize, I-" Mister Reeves just holds up his hand, then gestures to one of the chairs in front of Winston's desk. "Why don't you take a seat for me."

You nod and click forward, sitting down in the soft chair. Mister Reeves walks around the desk and leans cooly against it, directly in front of you. He crosses one ankle over the other and shoves his hands into his suit pockets. "You understand that this is a law firm, yes? We hold the lives of others in the files most likely swamping yours and your associates' desks. Do you not think it's important to show up on time with a job this serious?"

His eyes meet yours finally and your breath gets caught in your throat for a moment. They're a dark brown, but still swarm somehow despite how cold his face is set. 'He must be fun at parties,' you vaguely think. "No, sir, I think it's very important." That's all you can manage to get out without hesitating and Mister Reeves nods, dropping his head.

He's extremely attractive and you wonder faintly what he looks like without that ridiculous suit on. What does he wear on a casual weekend? Does he even have casual weekends? "My problem, you see, is that I don't believe you. Because if you thought this job was important, then you'd be here on time. Give me one good reason I should let you keep this job. I have many good friends who would happily take your position."

You stutter for words, his eyes staring into yours with a strange intensity. "Mister Reeves, this is the only thing I'm really passionate about. I love this job and the people I work with. I'd do anything to keep this job, really." Keanu stares at you and it's almost like you can feel his conflicting thought processes. He stands slowly and walks back over to the window quietly. 

You purse your lips and wonder if you've just blown it. From this angle though, you get to really admire him from afar. You've seen his painted portrait downstairs many times and secretly acknowledged how handsome he was, but now he was in front of you with the fat of your job in your hands. For a second, you let yourself think about what he might be like outside of work. Is he nice? Does he have a family? If he does, does he spoil his wife and kids? Would he be good company? Does he like to laugh?

And for a second, the sinful thought comes to mind. Is his cock big?

You blush at your own thoughts and let your eyes drop to the front of his pants, trying to see if you can tell anything from its flat surface. "If I let you keep your job, what would you be willing to do exactly?" He suddenly questions, turning to look at you. You force your eyes away from his front, hoping he didn't catch you staring, and stand up from your chair abruptly.

You take a step forward to the desk and lean against it, you hands flat on its hard surface. "Mister Reeves I would work overtime, I'd make sure I was never late again, I'd even pick up the harder cases no one thinks they have a shot at winning." Keanu nods his head at that and walks back over to the desk, keeping eye contact with you. You pull your hands away from the desk and he walks around behind you, catching you a little off guard.

When he places his hands on your shoulders, a sudden warmth flows through your body. While this would make most women nervous, you're secretly wanting him to keep his hands on you. Keanu leans forward, his lips extremely close to your ear, and he says softly, "Anything else you'd do?" The voice sends shivers through your body and you're vaguely aware of the sudden wetness that's in your panties.

The guy is your fucking CEO and he's ridiculously hot. You remember in the back of your head Joanna telling you to take more risks every once in a while, and for some reason, whatever you're feeling seems like a good risk to take. You bite your lip and feel his hands trail down the sides of your arms before they drop and he starts to stalk away. 

You watch as he comes back into view, then sits in Winston's chair with ease. He's looking at you with interest, wondering what you'll do or say. You want your job, he's hot, and it seems like he's offering something you'd definitely be willing to do. Inside, you know you've already made your decision. Your teeth let go of your bottom lip and you lean forward again, this time with more seduction.

"I'd do anything to keep my job, Mister Reeves." You say intently and he nods, his face still blank though his eyes say it all. He leans back a little in the chair and spreads his legs open, resting his hands on his knees. That's enough of a suggestion to tell you what he wants, and you're quick to walk around sink to your knees in front of him. Before you can even get your hands on his belt buckle though, he places a hand on your shoulder to grab your attention. It catches you off guard and you look up at him with worried eyes. 

"Stop. Just... stop for a second," He sighs suddenly and you drop your hands in confusion, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You'll still keep your job, I'm just being an asshole who hasn't gotten laid in a while." He admits softly, looking away and closing his legs. 

His tone in genuine and he runs a tired hand down his face. "God, I'm an idiot. Seriously... you can go. You still have your job, I promise, and I get it if you want to report this is HR. I've just been a complete dick and tried to use you. I... I'm sorry. Really, you can get up." His words are sincere and apologetic and while part of you is relieved you still have your job, the other part of you is craving to finish the job. 

Risk, take a risk.

You bite your lip and look at his face- ridiculously handsome and a good man beneath the suit and sexual frustration. Fuck it.

You grab his belt anyway and he quickly looks down at what you're doing. "Hold on, you heard what I just said, right? You still have your job, you don't have to-" Your hands yank down his dress pants and you see the slight bulge in his briefs. Mister Reeves sucks in air between his teeth and you look up to meet his eyes. "I want to." You whisper as you place your hand against his bulge and begin to palm it. 

Keanu groans a little and makes a grab for his glasses to get a better view of what you're doing. He's hard in seconds, so you hook your fingers on the waistband of his briefs and pull those down to his ankles with the dress pants. His cock springs out, standing straight against his stomach. It's a wonderful pink color and already has beads of pre-cum leaking out of the tip. You wrap your hand around the base and lean forward, taking the tip of his length into your mouth.

"Jesus..." Keanu grunts, his hands going into your hair as you take all of him down your throat.

You're sucking your CEO's dick and you fucking love it.

You pull back to the tip, then dive back down- your hand wrapped around the part you can't take, but he doesn't seem to mind at all. His fingers grip your hair tightly, but you're a sucker for rough sex and make sure to tell him that when you're done sucking his dick. You bob your head swiftly on his cock, treating it like a lollipop as you lick a fat stripe with your tongue on the underside of his length, then take it down your throat again like a professional.

He's groaning heavily, spurring you to go faster with his hands knotting into your hair. You pull off, a trail of spit connecting your bottom lip and the tip of his dick and he looks down at you through his glasses with laborious breathing. "Do you want me to finish you off or are you going to fuck me? I like it rough." You tell him through hooded lashes. 

He doesn't even answer you. His hands leave your hair and they're on your arms, pulling you up and slamming you over the table. You giggle a little at the aggressive action, but your panties are wetter than they were seconds ago. You push yourself backwards, your back on the sturdy desk, and his hands are in the gaps of your shirt between the buttons. 

Keanu yanks outward with a force that rips your button up clean open, buttons flying to the floor. You yelp a little and cold air meets your breasts, hardening your nipples instantly. You realize you were in too much of a rush this morning to remember a bra. His rough hands glide over your smooth stomach and eventually push over your breasts, his thumbs rolling over your nipples. You moan softly at the action and spread your legs as wide as your pencil skirt will let you so he can fit his way between you.

"Dirty talk?" He asks, panting as he begins to place kisses along your navel. You stomach twitches at the chaste feeling. "God yes." You beg, throwing your head back as he dips his tongue into your bellybutton and trails it wetly to your left nipple. His left hand gropes the breast that isn't getting attention from his mouth and you're swarmed with pleasure. His mouth works magic on your pink bud.

The tip of his tongue drags slow circles around it before he sucks the nipple between his teeth and painfully lets it drag between his front teeth. He places a wet kiss against it afterwards, then moves his mouth to the other one. His right thumb begins to play with the abandoned wet nipple as your dry one finally gets its attention. Keanu repeats the action he just did on your other nipple and you're whimpering below him. 

When he finally pulls away with a sharp tug from his teeth, it's so that his hands can grab your pencil skirt and yank it down. "God, you're not even wearing any underwear... did you expect to come in here and suck Winston's cock you little slut?" He groans, marveling at your bare body before him. The dirty words only turn you on more and you play along. "What are you gonna do about it?" 

You push your foot against his chest, your black heels still on. The stiletto heel digs into his chest and you drop it carefully, widening your legs so he can get a good look at you. "Get out of those clothes and teach me a lesson." You wink. "You'll never be late again after I'm done with you." Mister Reeves growls, throwing his blazer off his arms before he begins to undo the buttons with fever. 

You just bite your lip and watch as he pulls that off too, now naked as well in front of you. His arms are extremely muscular and his stomach is smooth and lean- a long scar trailing down the middle of his abdomen. You sit up and reach out to trail your thumb down the scar, making him sigh in content. "Get on with it then, Mister CEO." You grin, laying back against the desk. "Legs up." You follow his command and set your feet down on the desk- your legs open wide and heeled feet against the wood.

He crouches down in front of you and his mouth is on you instantly as his hands run down the inside of your thighs. You moan loudly and arch your back as his tongue licks upwards, then stops on your clit. He flicks the tip of his tongue a few times against the sensitive flesh, then pushes his tongue inside of you. It's blunt and short, but it's thick and gives you a small stretch. He pumps it in and out of you slowly before two fingers on his right hand take its place.

They slip inside of you and he tongue goes back to working your clit. "Fuck, Keanu..." You whimper, pushing your hands into his perfectly gelled hair that's slicked to the side. His fingers hit a soft spot inside of you and you arch your back as pleasure explodes through your lower body. You're aware that the desk is getting wet with your fluids, but Keanu is relentless in his abuse. His fingers push faster in and out of you and his tongue is flicking quickly over your clit. You faintly feel his glasses and nose on your skin.

It's getting sensitive and you try to shy away from the torture your clit is getting, but his free hand locks around your hips and hold you in place as you whine and cry. "Lay there and take it." He orders sternly. You nod to yourself and squeeze your eyes shut as you toss your head to the side. There's something building up inside of you and you realize you're about to reach your climax.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum..." You moan, pushing yourself against his fingers as they stroke the bundle of nerves inside of you. "Cum for me." He demands, pulling his mouth away and standing up as the hand holding you down lets go and he stills his fingers inside of you.

You register that he's wanting you to fuck yourself on his fingers, so that's exactly what you do. Using your hands to help push, you shove yourself down on his fingers again and again as he watches you fuck yourself. "Good girl." He praises, watching you through glasses that rest on the edge of his nose as you thrust yourself onto his fingers. You're close and your whimpers are getting louder and louder until he takes control and abruptly rams his fingers in and out of you- bringing your orgasm fast and hard. 

You cry his name and arch your back off the desk, breathing heavily as he withdrawals his fingers and begins to search through Winston's desk. You don't really care what he's doing as you're focused on your come-down, but he pulls a blue foil package from one of the drawers with a grimace. "Figures." He grumbles, but tears it open and rolls it onto his length anyway. 

"Now are you going to be a good girl and let me fuck you?" You nod quickly and take the opportunity to roll over onto your stomach. "What a little whore." He remarks, slapping his hand down on your ass. You whimper at the smack and feel him push his tip against your hole. "How bad do you want your job? Hmm?" He questions as he continues to toy with you. "Really bad!" You moan with a high pitch.

"How bad?" He asks again, teasing you as he sinks the first inch into you. It barely stretches you and you crave more. "Bad, Mister Reeves!" You wail louder. "Good girl." He praises once more before he slams all of himself inside of you. You yelp and clutch the desk for dear life, your ankles wobbling as your feet are still in heels. One hand fists your hair and jerks your head back, bending your back painfully as the other hand grips your curvy waist.

"Look at you take all of me. What a good little slut." He spits as you soak up his dirty words. Your eyes are rolling into the back of your head as he gives deep, thick strokes. He's stretching all of you and filling you up to the point that your cervix begins to ache. His cock hits all the right spots and you aren't sure if you've just climaxed again or not. By the way slick glides down your thighs, you're guessing you probably have. 

The only sounds falling from your mouth are incoherent ones- a mix match of his name, curse words, and just guttural noises. Your hair is in agony but you love it.

You love the way your CEO is pounding into you.

Your CEO... pounding into you.

You whimper at the thought and push yourself against him, spurring him to go faster. The hand on your hip moves under you to cup your breast and he pinches your nipple roughly over and over again. "God you just want me to use you, don't you?" You nod painfully against his hand, "Yes! I'm yours to use, Mister Reeves. I want my job and I'll do anything to keep it!" You cry to him through ragged breaths and whines.

"Yes, you certainly will." He slips your breast, then wraps the hand around your throat to choke you. It's fire to breathe, but all that matters is that you can. Your nails dig into the wood as his cock wrecks you, leaving everything sore but blissfully stimulated. Your thighs are soaking wet and you can feel a third climax coming by the way your lower stomach heats. "You going to cum for me? Like the good little slut you are?" He prods along.

"Yes, yes!" You mewl, trying to milk him by clenching your insides over and over again. He groans at the feeling and slaps your ass once more before he picks up his pace. Your legs are burning and your orgasm washes over you once more, rendering you temporarily blind as your legs shake and the white, creamy liquid leaks out of your hole once again. 

Your thighs are coated with it and Keanu lets go of your throat, dipping a finger into the slick and raising it to his mouth. He sucks it with a deep groan and drops both of his hands to grip your waist. Your head falls forward between your shoulders and your whole body is overstimulated. It begs to get away, but you will yourself to be a good girl and stay where you are while he finishes. "You taste so fucking good. Jesus, you're a good whore."

You nod weakly and feel his thrusts get even harder. He's close.

Your whole body is violently jolting forward with each thrust he gives and as his grunts and moans get louder, he thrusts deep inside of you and stills. You can feel the faint throbbing of his cock and you realize he's climaxed into the condom. You're both panting heavily and after a second, he carefully pulls himself out of you.

You wince a little and let your legs go slack, slowly dropping to the floor as your thighs and calves feel like jell-o. Keanu just sits back in Winston's chair and tries to catch his breath. His glasses are half on and his gelled hair is sticking up in odd places. You reach for your disheveled clothes on your floor and wonder how on earth you're going to walk out of here without someone knowing what's happened. 

"You definitely are keeping your job." Keanu pants, his eyes drifting to you. You giggle breathlessly and smile at him softly. Keanu grins back and pulls off the condom, tying it at the end and tossing it into the waste basket. "You didn't have to do that, you know." He says again softly. You nod and wave your hand, dismissing him as you turn your gaze to the floor.

"I wanted to, Mister Reeves. You're ridiculously hot and I'd be lying if I said I didn't stare at that giant painted portrait of you downstairs. I knew what I was getting myself into as soon as I told you I'd do anything to keep my job." Keanu grins a little wider at that and nods. "You can be late as many times as you want then... so long as I get to see you again." 

You quickly bring your eyes up to stare at him and his face has relaxed to a soft gaze. "Yes, I mean... of course. I'd love to see you again. You're also my CEO so I probably shouldn't say no." Mister Reeves smiles at that and nods before looking you over. "Really though? No underwear and three hours late?" You just chuckle and start to cover yourself with your ruined clothes. "I was in a rush to get my ass here. Glad I actually made it."

Keanu nods and reaches out to help you up. "I'm glad you made it, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it and thought it was consensual, I really tried my best! xx


End file.
